El chico de sus sueños
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Elena ha estado teniendo sueños en los que siempre aparece el mismo niño, y ella siempre se siente atraída hacía él, pero al despertar casi no lo recuerda. Dime, Elena: ¿Cómo fue que te fijaste en el Domador de monstruos, en primer lugar? (Zick/Elena)


**¡Hola!**

 **La inspiración de nuevo a vuelto a bendecirme con un fic de Monster Allergy *Corazones, Corazones, Corazones***

 **Será un Two Shoot.**

 **Este primer capítulo esta situado después del capítulo 20 de la primera temporada "Zapatos para Bombo"**

* * *

 **\- EL CHICO DE SUS SUEÑOS -**

* * *

 _1-. Definitivamente es un chico._

Esa fue la primera frase que Elena escribió cuando se hartó de olvidar sus sueños nada más despertar, pero no lo que provocaban en ella. El inconfundible sentimiento de estar tontamente enamorada.

Sabía que su subconsciente se estaba inventando un niño perfecto para ella. Y eso la dejaba molesta consigo misma, pero también curiosa y frustrada de no poder recordarlo nítidamente.

Por eso decidió que cada vez que se despertara, lo primero que haría sería correr hacía la hoja y escribir lo poco que recordaba de él. Así, poco a poco, cada día esperaba recordarlo mejor.

 _2-. Tiene ojos negros que se vuelven rojos._

Elena se había estremecido bastante cuando había escrito esa segunda línea, y ya no pudó evitar recordar siempre sus ojos. Esos endiablados ojos que le quitaban el aliento. Dos orbes tan negros que no se sabía donde terminaba la pupila y donde comenzaba el iris. Eran, sin duda, tan raros como dóciles y amistosos a pesar de su oscura tonalidad. Pero cuando se tornaban rojos escarlata, eso era otra cosa. Todavía había docilidad en ellos, pero también Elena podía notar la advertencia de peligro si su dueño se llegaba a enfadar. Calmados pero agresivos. Así eran los ojos del chico misterioso en su estado rojizo. Era como juntar agua y aceite... y sin embargo era una mezcla espléndida. Inolvidable ahora que la recordaba con nitidez. Totalmente inhumano. A partir de ese momento Elena supo que _él_ era un Domador. Eran los unicos seres no humanos que conocía cuyos ojos se volvían rojos.

 _3-. Es albino hasta ser enfermizo._

Elena recordaba bien la sensación de ahogo al escribir la tercera frase. Había muchos chicos pálidos en el mundo, ella conocía algunos y había visto a otros. Pero nunca _tan_ blancos como eso. Esa palidez extrema que indicaba que, sin duda, _él_ padecía alguna enfermedad... Tal y como... ¡No! ¡No era él! El niño de sus sueños no existía, solamente era una invención suya. Tenía que ser así.

 _4-. Asmático._

Esa única palabra hizó que su mundo callera hacía abajo. No porque no le agradaran los chicos con asma, de hecho... La niña pelirroja se dió a si misma una cachetada. Se obligó a creer que solo era producto de su imaginación. ¿Y quién la podía culpar? El hecho de que alguien con el gran poder de un Domador, padeciera algo tan común y a la vez tan extraño en un héroe era... _lindo._ ¡Espera un momento! ¿Acababa de pensar que la condición de su amigo era linda? Eso sonaba muy mordaz por su parte ¿y lo había llamado héroe? ¡Mecachis en la mar! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! No era él en quien estaba pensando, si no en _él._

No eran la misma persona, ¿verdad?

 _5-. Su cabello es azul, tanto como su ropa._

"Oh, ¡venga ya!" Eso fue lo que Elena exclamó antes, durante y después de escribir la quinta frase sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa. Pareciera una mala broma. A esa quinta vez se rindió. Vale, estaba pensando en un chico _muy_ parecido a Zick. Era un tanto enfermo, pero sabía, no era él. ¡Ella no estaba enamorada de Zick!... Aunque, la verdad, ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

A la sexta noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. La idea, ¡la absurda idea!, de haber tomado a Zick como su ideal personal de chico perfecto la estaba empezando a asurtar. Mucho más que si un ejército de Gorkas enviado por Magnacat irrumpiera de repente en su habitación.

No sabiendo que más hacer, cogió de mala gana el papel, arrugandolo en el proceso, y lo tiró por el retrete.

— Seis —susurró en la soledad del baño. Con la Elena reflejada en el espejo como única oyente—: Siempre me hace perder la paciencia. Siete: No hago más que pensar en él. Ocho: Es mi héroe en apuros. Nueve: Es mi primer amor. Diez: Definitivamente es... Zick.

* * *

 **Una pregunta, ¿se nota mucho que esto lo escribió una fan incondicional de Zick y Elena? Creo que sí xD**

 **Y los ojos de Zick siempre me tuvieron traumatizada XD**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
